


客户体验极差·拾

by sunflower_sea



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sea/pseuds/sunflower_sea
Summary: 完结倒计时
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 61





	客户体验极差·拾

**Author's Note:**

> 完结倒计时

所谓饱暖思淫欲，大抵说的就是现在这种情况。

虽然也不是说没有想到过，但是对于莫关山而言，此时的心情大概是喜忧参半的。

不得不说，贺天很懂他，刨去那些华而不实的对话，这么长远的时间里，他真正想要的东西贺天都毫无保留地捧在他面前：亲友平安，独立自主，以及，埋在心底里的欲望。

所以当贺天的手毫不嫌弃地抚上他最隐秘娇嫩的部位时，莫关山被填满的欲望化作一道绵长的呻吟，将两个人束缚得更加接近。  
至于忧的部分，他扭了扭腰，埋在略微粗糙的棉麻抱枕里，装作不经意地磨着胸口。

而后传来一声轻笑，濡湿细致的亲吻落在他后颈的发际线上，激起一片酥麻颤栗。

“你……”莫关山背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“你他妈，快点……”  
贺天维持着气定神闲的样子，即使他直挺挺的下身已经戳在莫关山大腿根，说出来的话还是慢条斯理地好像在商场上博弈：“快点哪儿？”他手指恶劣地擦过莫关山的花穴，成功逼出对方的呻吟，“是这里么？嗯？你不说清楚，我要怎么快？”

塌着腰，很羞耻地露出最私密的部位，莫关山被情欲冲的昏昏沉沉的脑袋有一瞬间的清醒，随后再次卷入欲望的深渊。他的身体被纳米机器重新调和，末梢神经也四通八达，极其敏感。他能感觉贺天的手指擦过花穴口的力道，身体内控制不住的欲望化作浪潮，翻涌倾泻争先恐后地从那个细小的入口流出来，滴滴答答落在贺天修长的手指上。

合起手指，拿到眼前再分开，贺天看着指尖拉扯出的细丝，幽深的眸色更加暗了暗。他动作不停，直接把在原地晃着腰哼哼唧唧的莫关山翻了个个儿，拉起一双修长坚韧的双腿卡上肩膀：“这么敏感？嗯？”

莫关山迷迷糊糊被翻过身，腰架在枕头上，腿脚被摆成门户大开的姿势。下身的微湿暴露在空气里，本能地缩了缩。他模模糊糊睁开眼睛，诚实地对贺天表达停顿冷落的不满，皱紧眉头试图伸手去抚弄自己挺立的乳头，还没到一半就被贺天拦了下来。

捉着莫关山的一只手，贺天微微挺直身体，他跪在床面上，视线一低就是莫关山颜色细嫩的雌穴。那张小嘴被隐藏在男性特征之后，周遭的皮肤常年不见光，带着点病态的白，两片花瓣上沾着玉露，正微微抽动。

蹭了蹭脸颊边不安分踢踏着的膝盖内侧，贺天引着莫关山的手，扶上他自己精致了不少的性器：“真可爱。”

“操！少拿，拿这种恶心巴拉的词，来说……嗯……”几乎被折成九十度的姿势，让莫关山的回击断断续续，当然也有可能是欲望冲刷下的不甚清醒。他用膝盖拍了拍贺天的脸，挤出薄薄的双下巴，“你他妈，到底……嗯，做不做？”

“急什么呢？”贺天闷笑着，身体的震动传导到莫关山身上，摇曳出眼底一片水光。他就着这个姿势俯下身，把颤动着的花瓣叼进嘴里，吸吮舔弄着滑嫩的皮层，抿住充血肿胀的花瓣轻轻拉扯。

刺激太过强烈，一瞬间好像脑袋里炸开了一整排的烟花。莫关山张着嘴往后仰，拉扯出漂亮的天鹅颈，他的喉咙里像是有什么卡着，只能发出一点点的气音。

看起来效果不错，贺天笑了一声，伸出舌头顺着花穴的缝隙试探着往里戳动。莫关山的身体本能地弹了一下，被贺天拉的更靠近。他能感觉到滑腻的舌头在穴口来回捻动，时不时戳刺已经挺立的花蕊，粗糙的舌苔划过细嫩的皮肤，摩擦出极致的快感。

真的，太他妈的爽了！莫关山叫不出声，但是他本能地夹紧贺天还是取悦了对方。

拍了拍对方的屁股，让他放松身体，贺天被伴侣无意识忠实的欲望满足。他舔弄着对方细小的穴口，感觉里头的软肉像主人一样口不对心，明明想做出邀请，却还是不愿直接表达。贺天收回舌头，离开花穴，看着被他舔的晶晶亮亮的漂亮缝隙，他心情很好地亲了亲莫关山细嫩的大腿根：“要不要我进去，嗯？”

被逼迫说出邀请，大概是对莫关山来说相当丢脸的事情。他敌不过身体的诚实感，又绷着面皮不想妥协，只好哼哼唧唧地扭着腰，贴贺天更近，做着无声的勾引：“爱做不做……嗯……”话都没说清，贺天的一根手指就破开花穴口，直接伸了进去。

那种会被人剖成两半的感觉汹涌而至，莫关山混沌的脑子瞬间清醒。手指分明的骨骼擦过最隐秘的肉唇，扯开皮肤带出的疼痛被无限放大。莫关山挣扎着向后退，头一次清醒地在床第间求饶：“贺，贺天，别，不是，疼……”他曲起一条腿，踩着贺天的肩膀，不管不顾地借力想要逃离，“不行！那里太小……疼！”

激烈的反应也把贺天吓了一跳，差点被莫关山踢下床。看着对方惊慌失措又担心他的样子，贺天心里咯噔一下，赶紧追上去把人搂紧：“好好好……”他揉着莫关山的脑袋，感受对方喷在他颈窝的呼吸急促又没有章法，亲了亲莫关山的额角，安抚他有些暴动的情绪，“不弄了，不弄了……”

被打断的滋味并不好受，莫关山被爱人的气息温度环绕，额角和脑后的安抚让他慢慢平静下来。下体的撕裂疼痛还在，他多少还是有点后怕，可是抵着自己小腹的火热，裹挟着平静下来内心蒸腾起的欲望，又开始燃烧他的理智——

像乞食的小猫，他在贺天的颈边蹭了蹭，叼着对方的耳垂舔了一口，明显听到耳边的呼吸粗重起来：“就，别用前面，”他哼哼两声，无意识地往贺天怀里贴，“真疼……”

“知道了，”不管是不是纳米机器的影响，贺天内心翻涌的惊涛骇浪并不比知道莫关山多了一副器官那时候来的小。大概是荷尔蒙分泌的缘故，又或者是激素调整的态势，贺天不愿意去深究，只想把难得软糯乖巧的莫关山抱得更紧一点，“别怕。”

真的是全新的体验，就好像捧在手心的宝珠，多年后不过只换了个位置，就暴露出璀璨光华的另一面般，令人安心愉悦。

重新兜着屁股，把人抱在怀里，让上翘的性器抵在一处，贺天转在莫关山脸颊边一路吻到唇角。他看着莫关山波光潋滟的晚霞色眼眸，内心温柔的如同一瓢清泉：“我就蹭蹭，不进去。”

莫关山被这种不合时宜的渣男论调逗笑了。他写了一脸的无奈，小小翻了个白眼，岔开双腿跪坐在床上，稍稍抬起身子把贺天搂紧：“说的什么狗屁玩意，”他哼哼了两声，用湿淋淋的下身去蹭贺天的手，“也没说不做……就是……”

“我知道，”贺天打断他的嘟囔，叼着他的下唇吸吮，“我都知道。”他的手指重新划过莫关山湿淋淋的花穴，路过的时候能感觉怀里的身体一瞬间的紧绷，随后又放松下来。他闷笑一声，鼓励般给了莫关山一个深吻，手指沾满了粘滑的液体，不动声色地往莫关山后穴里探进一根手指。

“唔……”被贺天嘟着嘴，莫关山只好睁大了眼睛，瞪着近在咫尺的男人，埋怨他的突然行动。被挑逗了一整晚的后穴终于逮到机会，绞紧了贺天的手指不放，谄媚地蠕动挽留他可以进入的更深。  
贺天松开莫关山的嘴唇，避开他追上来的啃咬，揉着紧致的后穴口，转眼又挤进去一根手指：“真贪吃。”他带着笑意指责，换来莫关山一个迷糊的眼神。

重新把人放倒在床上，贺天覆上去，两根手指在莫关山后穴里来回搅弄，揉的后穴湿滑软烂，和花穴一般溢出水来。试了试，估摸着程度差不多，贺天抽出手指，捏着自己怒涨的性器抵在莫关山的穴口，凑近他耳边轻轻地问：“莫仔，让我摸摸前面，好不好？”

手指抽出之后，肠壁搅在一处，叫嚷着挤压的不满。莫关山半睁着迷茫的眼睛，不清不楚地应了两声，除了惯常的嘴硬心软，还有催促的部分：“屁话那么多，快点……”

话音还未落，贺天一挺腰，整根粗长的性器破开莫关山身体，全数埋进他温暖的体内。后穴口上的褶皱几乎被扯平，还有一小部分随着贺天进入的力道被翻进莫关山的身体里，末梢神经被拉扯到极致的张力，化作疼痛和情欲，直冲莫关山大脑，逼着他睁大了眼睛屏住呼吸。

下颚被捏住，大腿被提起，莫关山本能地接受贺天的拥吻，并顺势将双腿盘在贺天劲瘦有力的腰上。对方亲了亲他，停留在他体内的部分火热地汩动，彰显生命的活力。嘴角的温润消失，濡湿感顺着颈侧下滑，落在胸口的一侧。

乳首被叼进嘴里，莫关山哼了一声，下意识地扭了扭腰。收到讯号的贺天，挤压了一下含在口中肿胀的小果实，缓缓开始动作，总算逼出对方粘腻好听的呻吟：“嗯……”

伞状的龟头破开肠壁的感觉如此明显，莫关山几乎能感觉冠状沟卡在穴口处的形状。他半睁开眼瞟了眼下方，只能就着昏暗的灯光，看见贺天黑旋的发顶，而后意识又被尽数顶入的粗大性器打散。

来回推拉间，贺天没有章法，莫关山甜腻的呻吟是他行动的讯号。要往哪里进入，要退出多少，要擦过哪个点，完全是因为对方表达的细微变化。贺天乐此不疲，一部分的自己被爱人柔嫩的小嘴不断按压吸吮，像是一潭温柔的菏泽，惹得他不断想要进的更深。

“贺天，你，你摸摸前，前面……”只因为身边的人是最亲密的，莫关山不再压抑自己的欲望，随着贺天越来越快的动作，他的快感也在疯狂累积。面对面的姿势，让被冷落的花穴偶尔会擦过贺天的耻毛，细嫩的皮肤受不了粗糙的摩擦，想要完整的疼爱却如同隔靴搔痒。他不安地扭了扭身体，带着点哭腔，“你别嫌，就一下……”

骄傲如他，从来也不会在床第间说这样的话。贺天惊讶之余有些心疼，放任自己沉溺在爱人给予的欲望深渊里：“好，怎么会嫌你，是不是傻？”

他说什么莫关山已经没什么辨识度了，只是对方语气温柔安抚了他的心。空置的花穴口被两个手指夹住互相摩擦，充血肿胀的花瓣碰一下都是疼与爽混合并立的奇妙感觉。他自喉咙深处发出舒爽的呻吟，配合贺天抽插的动作微微晃着腰。

后穴对他的挽留含蓄又放浪，贺天咬着牙，低头叼着莫关山的胸口吸吮，仿佛要将那挤压的力道全数还给他。“莫莫仔，”他把莫关山半抱起来，搂着对方的腰让性器刺进更深的地方，换来莫关山难以压抑的呻吟，“放松，试试看能不能进去，好不好？”

“嗯哼……”莫关山被顶的如水中一叶扁舟，贺天每向上顶一下，就会捏一下他的花蒂。哪怕抽插的频率并没有原本那么夸张，可是莫关山还是被爽的张大了嘴，对贺天恶劣的要求言听计从，“舒服……你别，别停……”

诚实的爱人自有一番可爱之处，贺天享受着生理和心理上的双重满足，忍不住想要欺负对方。花穴入口全是湿滑的粘液，他手指盘旋在肉唇中间打转，借着插入的动作，探进一小节手指。

游鱼如海，贺天本来还想克制，可奈何花穴内壁像有千百条小蛇，小心翼翼吸吮着他的手指，直往更深的地方拉。莫关山发出一声沉闷的叫声，微微张开了眼，似乎有些委屈地指责他的莽撞。

无法开口说更多，贺天贴上去亲了亲莫关山的下巴尖，两人贴近，他的手指被挤压着更往花穴深处移动，滚烫柔嫩的内壁湿滑而有弹性，夹着贺天修长的手指，和后穴相协共生般一起一落，邀请贺天往更深的地方探秘。

淫靡而又香艳。

莫关山觉得自己快疯了，他不能地觉得危险，几乎要被劈成两半，然而每次贺天的退出都让他忍不住挽留，身体也忠诚地表达出同样的意愿。他知道贺天的一根手指也在顺着多出来的那个口子塞进他的身体里，隔着薄薄的一层膜，也不知道贺天能不能摸到自己的形状。

他脑子里跑马，胡思乱想，却一个不查，被贺天修剪整齐的指甲刮到了花穴深处的一片膜瓣。一瞬间，快感顺着神经冲击汇聚到他的脑海里，炸裂一片白光。莫关山整个人一抖，身前没有被任何抚慰的性器跳动两下，一道白浊喷溅而出，落在两人紧贴的腹肌上。

贺天愣了一下，抬头看见莫关山一副快要爽昏过去的样子，忍不住又戳了戳那片膜瓣。莫关山脑子里嗡地一声，极致的快感还没有散尽，第二波接踵而至。后穴里的性器没有运作，可单凭那轻轻的戳刺，已经让他爽的头皮发麻：“贺，贺天，别，那里……”他胡乱地说话，却又不知道是拒绝还是请求。

如果用花比喻，莫关山一直以来的做派性格都像是一朵木槿，坚韧而自持，永远高昂头颅。可现下，不畏霜寒的木槿瞬间转成娇嫩的牡丹，让人忍不住想要去摧残，让他在自己手中碾碎成零落的赭色。

被推上高潮的莫关山，长大了嘴巴吃力喘息。他全身偶尔抽搐两下，高潮来临的时候将身下的两个小穴都夹得死紧。贺天咬着牙挺过这一波极致的快感，他后知后觉地想起来，如果莫关山莫名其妙出现的女性特征是纳米机器的杰作，那恐怕刚才触碰到的柔软膜瓣，就是一整套系统中最敏感的，宫口吧？

他的眼底渐渐有些发红，一股难以言表的感情涌了上来。想要更多，想要他露出更多失控的表情，想要莫关山更贴近更依赖，想要……

想要这么一辈子抱一个人。

他猛地把手抽出花穴，堵在细小缝隙里的透明粘液争先恐后地涌出来，滴落在两人相接的下身小腹，混着精液弄得一片狼藉，实实在在的残破美。贺天没工夫管这些，他就着插入的姿势把莫关山转了个个儿，摆成趴跪的姿势，不去理会两人相接地方滴落的东西。他掐着莫关山的腰，一路把性器送进更深的地方，轻车熟路地找到敏感点，对着那一小片凸起死命冲撞。

莫关山被他顶的直往前冲，他手软脚软，也不知道身后的人究竟发了什么疯。刚刚被平息的欲望转瞬间又霸占了他的思想，眼底是胡乱摇晃的灯影，还有贺天打在墙上压迫感十足的影子。

莫关山张大了嘴，仰起漂亮的脖颈，一只手搭上贺天掐着他腰的手，艰难地保持平衡，声音里全是抑制不住的哭腔：“慢，操……贺，慢，点……”

他的声音断断续续，散了力气只留下一点嚣张的骄矜。贺天松开他的腰，抬手捏上他的乳头。双重的刺激让两人都失了平衡，重重跌落在床上，只留下契合的部分还紧紧黏在一起，自始至终未曾松开。

冲撞停了片刻，又开始凶猛的进攻，连带着床也吃不住这样的力道，开始吱吱呀呀地抗议起来。莫关山所有想说的话，不是被冲撞的散成碎片，就是被爽到卡在喉咙口。

他看不见贺天的表情，却能感觉他的温度和重量。体内的那根火热的性器跳动了几下，一个深冲直直逼近从未达到过的深度，微凉的精液拍在内壁上，几乎要将他整个人填满。

后颈敏感的皮肤被狠狠叼住，胸前的两点被扭转到极致，更别说滴滴答答一直没有停止过流水的花穴。后穴深处的前列腺被精液冲刷，所有快感汇聚到那一点，莫关山鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，还是没能承受得住，两眼一翻，昏了过去。


End file.
